The present disclosure relates to video communications via online services or communities, for example, social networks. In particular, the present disclosure relates to broadcast of video communications to viewer devices.
Over the years, video communications have become increasingly popular. A number of video “chat” programs have emerged in recent years, offering a variety of formats and services. Some of these services integrate video technology with social networks. Video communications, including video conferences or other video programs, for example “talk shows” or “interviews” are broadcast to viewers. A problem with traditional video communications and hosted video programs is that a host must rely on a guest's discretion to make an appearance at the appropriate time. A guest's timely appearance may also be hindered by technical problems, sometimes, causing the host and the entire broadcast great embarrassment.
Existing technologies do not synchronize guest appearances or participation in video communications, especially one that is “on air” or broadcast to viewers.
With the ongoing trends and exponential growth in video communications, it would certainly be beneficial to find better ways to facilitate video communications with high quality broadcasts to hundreds, thousands, perhaps even millions of viewers.